Recuerdos de una infancia turbia
by Rikku Redfield
Summary: El planeta Vegeta en pie. Frizer desaparecido. La tierra destruida. Una niña esclava consuela a un saiyan q la detesta. Una raza superior tecnológicamente y en número ataca a los saiyans. Una chica conquista el trono. Un amor perdido.
1. El beso

**Recuerdos de una infancia turbia**

NdA: Quiero avisar primero que es una historia alternativa, es decir: El planeta Vegeta existe (y Freezer no sabemos donde está), la tierra ha sido conquistada y cosas de esas que irán transcurriendo a lo largo de mi fic.

Por otra parte, decir que mis otros dos fics están aún ahí y que entren (paradojas y crisis en el manga, que son de risa) y hago lo posible por actualizar (aunque nadie deje reviews), debo darme a conocer y mejorar mi escritura.

Y no me enrollo más, sólo una última cosa: El fic empieza con una canción de Saratoga. Bye!.

**Capítulo 1: El beso.**

_Ahora que mi voz se ha convertido_

_en apenas un suspiro_

_debo descansar._

_Hoy que en la mitad de mi camino_

_la evidencia me ha vencido_

_y me ha hecho llorar._

La guerra había empezado.

Estaba acostado en su cama, sorprendido y enfadado, pero a la vez sentía como una especie de… paz. El principe de los saiyans se frotaba aún los labios con las yemas de los dedos. Había sido tan… dulce.

Vegeta apartó estos últimos pensamientos de su cabeza girándose hacia el lado derecho de su cama. Se levantó irritado y golpeó el armario que tenía enfrente con los dos puños cerrados. Cayó de rodillas al suelo notando como le palpitaban las venas de la sien. Una lágrima cayó al suelo.

Todo era demasiado confuso para que Vegeta pensara con claridad. Había pasado demasiado rápido para que el saiyan reaccionara. Y solamente habían transcurrido cinco minutos desde "aquello".

Momentos antes, Vegeta había entrado en su habitación irado por una pelea con su padre.

Las relaciones paternales de los saiyans no eran muy buenas, pero esta se había enfriado por algo que no recordaba; pero que ahora aparecía como un recuerdo nítido.

Algo en la habitación de Vegeta, escondido entre las sombras, hizo que el saiyan supiera que "todo" iba a cambiar. El desconocido avanzó hacia Vegeta. Llevaba una capucha que le tapaba los ojos y el pelo, pero no los labios. Por su esbelta figura, el saiyan pensó que era una mujer.

La encapuchada se abalanzó hacia él y cuando ya se preparaba para el golpe… ella simplemente aprisionó los labios de ambos. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas…

El príncipe abrió los ojos sobresaltado, sin saber lo que estaba pasando realmente. Antes de que reaccionara, la extraña figura ya estaba en el marco de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando el saiyan oyó su voz. Una voz fría y endurecida pero con un tono melancólico.

-Nos volveremos a ver… Príncipe.

Desapareció.

Esos labios…

Esa voz…

Ese aroma…

Ese destello… Azulado?

Ahora arrodillado en sus aposentos, lo recordaba todo claramente. TODO. Rió estridentemente.

Ella estaba muerta. Él la vio morir. A esa niña. Esa niña que le había enseñado la palabra AMISTAD.

Pero el recuerdo del beso era tan fuerte que tuvo que apartar los otros de su mente.

Se levantó despacio.

QUE PATÉTICO ERA TODO!

-Ella murió –alcanzó a decir-. Yo la vi morir.

El caparazón que había logrado crear durante tantos años se estaba deshaciendo por un estúpido beso.

Se acostó en su lecho, perturbado por unos pensamientos ya olvidados. Cerró los ojos.

-Murió –repitió el Saiyan.-

Esa noche soñó con ella. Él nunca soñaba.

N/A: Este fic es mucho más serio de lo que soy yo realmente xD. Pero a lo mejor pongo algún pasaje divertido. No os preocupéis por los cambios de momento, desconciertan al principio pero luego ligan, como este capítulo que es muy confuso.

Una última cosa: no me sean malas persons y manden reviews! Okay? Bye bye… thank you.


	2. Somos enemigos

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La niña corría perseguida por Nappa. Paró y le hizo un gesto obsceno.

-Vuelve aquí! Mocosa del demonio!

El saiyan parecía cabreado. Seguía corriendo para alcanzar a la niña terrícola que escapaba por los lánguidos pasillos del castillo.

El intentar atrapar a la niña era ya casi como un ritual. Nappa podía ser muy fuerte pero le paleaba la rapidez que la criatura aventajaba y además, se escurría fácilmente entre las piernas del saiyan por su baja estatura.

La chiquilla comenzó a cansarse. Al girar una esquina decidió esconderse en una habitación. La habitación era oscura y solitaria pero la niña no podía dudar. Nappa se acercaba y no quería que el saiyan la cogiera. Entró apresuradamente a la estancia mientras escuchaba a Nappa maldecir.

La niña caminó por la habitación. Era un dormitorio y estaba vacío. La idea de acostarse en la cama le resultaba tentadora. Parecía tan blanda, tan cálida… hacía cuanto tiempo que no dormía en una cómoda cama?

Pero era demasiado peligroso. Así que decidió acurrucarse en un rincón y descansar. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que quedó dormida.

El pequeño príncipe caminaba cansado pero con paso rápido hacia sus aposentos.

Cuando llegó, entró rápidamente. Se quitó la armadura y se sentó encima de la cama apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Comenzó a sollozar. No le gustaba que nadie lo viera llorar.

La chiquilla abrió sus grandes ojos sobresaltada por el ruido de alguien que sollozaba. Se levantó lentamente y se acercó hacia el pequeño que lloraba.

El chico retrocedió todo lo que pudo al sentir el tacto de una mano que le tocaba el hombro. Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la niña.

Una humana. Una esclava.

Los ojos eran de un azul claro intenso igual que su pelo liso, recogido en una cola de caballo.

-Te compadezco- dijo la peliazul.

El pequeño Vegeta salió de su aturdimiento.

-Qué haces en mi cama, esclava? –le espetó-. Un momento. De qué me compadeces?

La niña lo miró sin inmutarse.

-Tan joven que eres… y ya estás condenado a quedarte calvo!

Vegeta cayó al suelo de espaldas. Se incorporó enfadado.

-Idiota! Los saiyans siempre tenemos el mismo pelo! Desde que nacemos hasta que morimos!

La chica seguía en la misma posición mirándolo con la misma cara de ignorancia. Vegeta se sorprendió. Luego cruzó los brazos y levantó la cabeza.

-Pero claro!- dijo con superioridad-. Una simple humana como tú no lo puede comprender.

Vegeta la miró de reojo y vio como la pequeña inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y parpadeaba; incrédula.

-No me has escuchado? Yo no quiero hablar con niñitas mimadas que son más débiles que yo y además, no eres de mi raza, eres inferior.

Como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría la pequeña se levantó frunciendo el ceño para contener su ira. Vegeta lo notó. Parecía terrible.

-Muy bien! Entonces te diré una cosa.

Vegeta le dio la espalda. La niña enfadada le gritó:

-Tú y yo ahora somos enemigos y pienso vencerte.

Se dirigió hacia el balcón, y antes de saltar, giró un poco la cabeza y le dijo:

-Recuerda bien el nombre de quien te derrotará: Bulma Brief.

-Bah! –dijo cuando ya se había ido- Estúpidos niños!

Pero se asomó a la ventana para ver como Raditz y su pandilla jugaban.

Él no tenía amigos. Su padre le decía que siendo el heredero de la corona no "podía" tener amigos. Le habían educado de forma estricta. A sus seis años de edad le habían formado como mercenario. Pero él era un niño. Le estaban robando su infancia.

(Esa chica…)

Al día siguiente, Nappa volvía a perseguir a Bulma. La pequeña corría hacia delante desviándose por el pasillo de la izquierda.

-Maldita mocosa!

El saiyan dobló por la misma esquina que la niña pero ésta le había puesto la zancadilla y Nappa cayó de bruces al suelo.

Bulma continuó corriendo mientras Nappa se levantaba enfurecido. Cuando la niña comenzó a cansarse, se metió en una habitación oscura, como la de ayer, donde quedó dormida nuevamente -esta vez encima de la cama-.

-Huele tan bien… -suspiró-.

Vegeta caminaba con los ojos vidriosos hacia su habitación.

(No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar. Soy el príncipe de los superguerreros y no voy a llorar).

Pero a Vegeta ya le resbalaba por la mejilla la primera lágrima. Solo tenía seis años! Se serenó y prometió no llorar. Nunca más. Él era el más fuerte. El heredero de la corona. Frunció el ceño, tenía que "parecer" impasible ante la mirada de todos, pero esa niña…

Rehusó sus pensamientos y entró en su habitación. Como siempre le gustaba estar en penumbras no encendió la luz. Estaba cansado y se quitó la armadura para acostarse, pero había un bulto en su cama. Vegeta se acercó lentamente preparándose para lo peor. Encendió la luz y ante sus ojos apareció…

-Una diosa. –susurró mientras se sonrojaba-.

Bulma estaba recostada en su cama, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha. Su boca semiabierta, con una respiración serena que hacía subir y bajar su pecho aún sin desarrollar. Llevaba una camisa verde y larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y por debajo unos pantalones negros apretados. El chaleco naranja estaba desabrochado excepto los botones de arriba que se le unían al cuerpo de forma graciosa. Un mechón de cabello azul le caía entre sus ojos. Esos grandes ojos azules que comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

Vegeta salió de su ensimismamiento. Se puso aún más colorado por la vergüenza y por la ira. Le chilló.

-Mocosa impertinente! Qué haces en mi cama!

Bulma se sorprendió al ver a Vegeta de pie ante ella con gesto amenazador.

-Mi enemigo! Estamos destinados a combatir!

Se levantó airadamente. A la tenue luz de la habitación parecía más hermosa y más terrible.

-Por cierto… Como te llamas? –le preguntó la niña-.

El pequeño Saiyan se cayó de espaldas. Era la única persona que no sabía quien era. Se levantó consternado. La ceja le temblaba descontroladamente.

-Además tienes un tic. Como te llamas? –le repitió-.

-No… me conoces –le tembló la voz-.

-No –afirmó inocentemente la peliazul.

El príncipe se calmó y levantó una ceja.

-De verdad que no sabes quien soy? Te daré una pista, me parezco mucho a mi padre.

-Quien es tu padre?

Una enorme gota apareció en la cabeza del saiyan.

-Imbécil! Te lo he dicho para que lo adivines!

El niño no tenía mucha paciencia y cuando iba a decírselo ella abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar.

-No caigo –dijo rascándose la cabeza-.

-Soy el príncipe Vegeta, hijo del rey Vegeta del planeta Vegeta! –gritó sulfurado-.

-Qué original!

El saiyan explotó de ira y las llamas recorrieron su cuerpo y sus pupilas, pero Bulma lo miraba con la misma cara. Luego, poco a poco, la niña fue cambiando el gesto, pero lejos de estar atemorizada mostraba más bien… alegría.

-Qué bien! Ganaré al príncipe de los saiyans, me haré famosa y todos los hombres se enamorarán de mí! –cuando dijo esto último se cogió la cara con las dos manos-.

Vegeta intentó calmarse pero la niña lo sacaba de quicio mientras daba saltitos en su cama. Pero NO PODÍA hacerle daño. NO se ATREVÍA a hacerle daño. Y NO QUERÍA hacerle daño.

(Maldita sea)

-Vete de mi habitación

(Vete o me volveré loco)

-Claro que sí. Pero esto no termina aquí. Nos volveremos a encontrar… Príncipe.

Continuará…

N/A: este cap ha sido un poco más largo. Me gustaría que me dijerais (Karo, Shadir, Mistica1, jo soc elisa (si, ja se que eres tu), Inusuki, Enzi, los que entran y no dejan review y los que aun no han entrado) que me sugirierais ideas. Muxas gracias público –se escuchan silbidos-. Os quiero. Os quiero. Os quiero. Pero no tanto, jeje xD.

PD: Si algo no entendeis me lo preguntais y en el próximo capítulo os respondo antes de comenzar. Rima!

Rakel! Cabrona! Mas de dixar algun review o q? Eres una traidora (xo en el bon sntit).


	3. Conquistas

Notas de Autora: Sorry! Sé que he tardado un poquito en actualizar, pero es que he tenido muchos exámenes y ha sido fallas aquí en Valencia y no he tenido tiempo. Pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Disfrutad! Este capítulo es marronero.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Conquistas**

_Sé que el tiempo curará_

_aunque nada siga igual._

_No me quiero resignar,_

_olvidaré._

Vegeta caminaba impasible por el pasillo donde antes su amiga había corrido para escapar de Nappa. Dos saiyans pararon delante de él y se inclinaron haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi señor. Están invadiendo el planeta. Atacan desde cuatro puntos distintos. Su padre agoniza en la cama. ¿Qué recomienda que hagamos?

Una sonrisa maligna recorrió su cara.

-Preparad la ceremonia de coronación. Enviad a los guerreros a responder los ataques. Quiero que averigüéis quien es su comandante. Lo quiero vivo.

El príncipe, cuyo rostro siempre era frío e impasible, se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su padre. La reina no estaba. Su madre y su padre vivían separados desde hacia más de quince años. Vegeta se acercó a él.

-Ve…Vegeta –masculló el rey- Has… has venido. Después de todo lo que te hice. –sonrió-.

-Lo sé, padre.

-Uno no se da cuenta de lo que hace hasta que se hace viejo. Yo me arrepiento, sabes?

-Lo sé, padre –un destello especial iluminó su rostro-.

-Pero tú no has venido a apiadarte de un pobre diablo como yo. Verdad?

-Lo sabes, padre.

El príncipe le puso la mano en la cara al rey; éste solamente cerró los ojos y aguantó el dolor. Una pequeña bola de energía bastó para acabar con la vida de su padre.

Se alejó lentamente. No había sido por ahorrarle el dolor… Anhelaba la corona. La anhelaba tanto como su muerte; y los dos deseos iban unidos.

Salió al balcón central que daba a la ciudad. Todos los saiyans lo esperaban. Al final, proclamó con voz terrible:

-Ahora, yo soy el Rey de Vegeta.

----------------

En algún otro sitio del planeta, la mujer se instalaba en el asiento de la taberna de la ciudad que acababa de conquistar. Yamsha se acercó por detrás y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella se apartó bruscamente.

-Déjame Yamsha –dijo asqueada-

-Hoy estás poco perceptible, Bulma.

La mujer retiró la capucha y el largo cabello azul cayó sobre sus hombros. El joven siempre se fascinaba de su belleza. Y sería suya. Cuando conquistaran todo el planeta; ella sería suya.

Por otra parte, Bulma le debía demasiado a Yamsha. La había salvado cuando ella era tan solo una niña. Pero había de vengarse. Debía vengarse por todo lo sucedido. Aunque aún intentaba conservar "el beso". Sabía que todo iría mal. Apretó algo entre sus manos y lo metió en un bolsillo de su camisa, cerca de su corazón.

-Vamos, los saiyans atacan. Han respondido a nuestro ataque.

-Es preciso? –preguntó el joven aburrido-.

-Es preciso –afirmó la joven-.

Yamsha tenía el pelo largo y negro y vestía como un saiyan. Por su potencial y su aspecto, lleno de cicatrices, podía infiltrarse como espía, lo único que no tenía era la cola.

El joven se dirigió hacia ella rodeándola con un brazo su cintura. Ella le respondió con un codazo en el estómago que hizo que el joven la soltara sujetándose la barriga adolorido.

-Estás de humor –se incorporó-.

Los saiyans volaban por encima de la ciudad para reconquistarla. Comenzaron a disparar bolas de energía hacia los individuos que se encontraban indefensos.

Bulma esquivaba todos los ataques de los saiyans. A rapidez no le ganaba nadie. Miró hacia arriba y vio a alguien que desapareció.

-Hola Bulma –saludó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Kakarotto… -musitó ella-.

-------------------

Vegeta dirigió a sus saiyans hacia la ciudad conquistada: Chiron. El ahora Rey de los superguerreros organizaba a sus tropas. Cuando terminó, Karia se acercó hacia él. Era su prometida.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que ya eres rey –dijo enfadada- Porque no me avisaste? Debemos casarnos.

-Ahora YO soy el REY y TÚ no vas a casarte conmigo. Es más, cuando todo esto acabe, yo mismo te mataré.

El rey de los saiyans se dirigió hacia el escuadrón que debía partir hacia Chiron mientras Karia lo observaba con odio.

-No serás capaz, gran hijo de perra! –la saiyan estaba herida y enfadada-.

Raditz se situó detrás de Karia. El motín no podría empezar si su amante no se convertía en reina. Vegeta no la aceptaba. A pesar de que Karia fuera la más hermosa y fuerte de los saiyans, Vegeta no la aceptaba.

TODOS los saiyans hablaban a espaldas del nuevo rey desde que era pequeño. Su amistad con la niña esclava había recorrido todos los rincones del planeta, incluso a veces se rumoreaba que habían llegado a "algo más".

Raditz lo sabía. Sabía que ELLA estaba aquí y Vegeta sería capaz de destruir el planeta, de traicionar por encontrarla. Pero lo que no sabía es que el rey era MUY orgulloso y rencoroso, y lejos de darle una buena bienvenida a la "dama", le esperaría algo terrible.

-Karia, Karia, Karia –le susurró al oído mientras ponía sus fuertes manos en los hombros de la saiyan.

Ella le acarició el dorso de la mano para luego apretarlo fuertemente.

-El reinado será de nosotros, Raditz –sonrió burlonamente- Si muere sin descendencia, será de nosotros.

--------------------

-Kakarotto –afirmó esta vez Bulma- ¿O puedo decirte Goku?

-Han pasado mucho años, verdad?

La peliazul se giró para verle la cara. La viva imagen de Bardock, pero su padre ya había muerto. La armadura de Saiyan lo hacía más terrible de lo que era.

-Mi pueblo te conoce… Como Kakarotto el sanguinario –le espetó sarcásticamente- Un guerrero de tercera convertido en un guerrero de élite. Por tu apodo? Y eso que cuando naciste tenías una mierda de unidades de fuerza.

-Ahora mi fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente. Sigues siendo la preferida del príncipe?

-No he venido por el príncipe. Echaba de menos a Nappa.

Goku rió fuertemente. Notaba que la chica no había cambiado tanto. Encendió el radar que tenía en el ojo izquierdo. Cuando pararon los números, abrió la boca sorprendido.

NdAutora: Voy a contestar reviews porque sois muy buenas personas TT.TT

Shadir: Este ha sido calmado, pero prometo que en el próximo te reirás también.

Inusuki: Si que son recuerdos (lo del capítulo 2) pero este se sobreentiende que es lo que sería en el "presente". Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus ideas.

Runliney: Tus amplias palabras me llegan al corazón

Mistica1: Tu consejo es bueno pero no lo he aplicado en este capítulo, probaré a ver si en el próximo funciona. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional.

Angel sin alas: Es que si hago los capítulos tan largos tardaré más en actualizar, de todas formas lo intentaré

Marinlucero chiba: Algo de tu sugerencia tendré en cuenta, tranquila. Yamsha tiene que salir porque sino no cuadraría muchas cosas de la historia que ya se verán.

Griffmoon: Lo que más me gusta de mis fics es que sirvan para que la gente ría. Espero que continúes enviándome reviews aunque éste sea marronero.

Morgain Croix: Crees que soy mala? Yoo? Que va! Jej. xD Espero que hayas disfrutado con este también

Cinthia: Como has adivinado que estoy loka? Imposibol! Pos ya somos dos! Jej.

A todos y cada uno de los que me han mandado review y de los que no gracias y ya me ampliaré más con las contestaciones (y no seré tan mala) bye bye, nos vemos! Bwajaja


	4. Alianza

**CAPÍTULO 4: ALIANZA.**

Terminó con el entrenamiento de los saibamans y se dirigió hacia su habitación, nuevamente. Esta vez encendió la luz para poder escudriñar mejor su cuarto. Primero los rincones, luego debajo de la cama, dentro del armario, en las ventanas, en el balcón…

(Qué buscas Vegeta?)

Se reprendió a sí mismo y se acostó finalmente resignado en la cama. Oyó a Nappa correr y maldecir y se levantó exasperado. Un golpe sordo en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta. Bulma estaba extendida en tierra quejándose de su tobillo. Nappa la recogió de la camisa, como si fuera un saco. La niña comenzó a agitar los brazos pero éstos eran demasiado cortos. El saiyan le gritó palabras que ahora no voy a nombrar mientras la peliazul evitaba llorar a causa del dolor. Vegeta los vio dirigirse en sentido contrario a él. El príncipe los siguió de lejos. Nappa se reía de ella mientras Bulma le gritaba y amenazaba.

El pasillo por el cual se adentró Nappa no había sido pisado nunca por los pies del pequeño heredero de la corona. Nappa entró por una doble puerta y el príncipe se escabulló por éstas sigilosamente.

La sala era amplia y muy extensa en donde trabajaban innumerables terrícolas esclavizados a la fuerza, pero también reconoció a unos pocos namekianos y a algunos habitantes de otros planetas que no supo distinguir.

Nappa se dirigía (aún con Bulma cogida de su mano derecha) hacia el fondo mientras regañaba a los esclavos que no hacían su trabajo bien. Como pudo observar el príncipe, trabajaban en aparatos tecnológicos pero no quiso fijarse mucho para no perder de vista al corpulento saiyan.

Al final de la sala había otra doble puerta que daba a un laboratorio extenso y personal donde había dos guardias vigilando. Un científico humano, con los cabellos lilas, trabajaba en alguna cosa… bastante grande.

El saiyan arrojó a la muchacha hacia una pared e hizo un gran agujero. La chica gimió. Una mujer rubia salió de un rincón y fue a recoger a la pequeña magullada.

-Bulma! Pequeña… -abrazó a su hija para protegerla de todo lo que la rodeaba.

-Espero que no la vuelva a encontrar por el pasillo! –gritó enfadado el saiyan-.

Pero la mujer tan solo abrazaba a la niña y lloraba. Nappa abandonó la sala con asco. Vegeta observó al científico que dejó su trabajo para ver a su hija. La mujer rubia le curaba las heridas.

-Bulma, hijita –le reprendió el hombre, cariñosamente- Cuando dejarás de darnos esos sustos?

La niña no contestaba. Miraba el suelo cabizbaja, arrepentida.

-Por tu seguridad –prosiguió el científico- no volverás a salir de…

-NO! –cortó la pequeña- NO –y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la niña- No quiero pasarme toda la vida encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

Cojeó hacia una pequeña puerta que daba paso a un "mini-apartamento". Vegeta lo observaba todo desde las penumbras. Luego se preguntó que hacia en ese sitio asqueroso, pero no se atrevió a mover ni un músculo.

El científico y su mujer se fueron a acostar. El pequeño príncipe ya se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando algo se interpuso.

-Qué es lo que estás haciendo? –preguntó Bulma.

-Pe.. pero si tu es…tabas en… en… y… y… no puede se…ser.

-Si no hablas claro no te entiendo –dijo seriamente.

Vegeta reaccionó rápidamente sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones –cruzó los brazos con gesto superior- Soy el Príncipe Vegeta y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-Y a que debo tanta honra por su visita, majestad? –preguntó irónicamente-.

-No te voy a contestar –dijo desdeñosamente-.

-Pues yo te lo diré!

Vegeta retrocedió atemorizado mientras ella se acercaba a él cojeando. El pequeño pensó que ya lo había descubierto.

-Tú –prosiguió la muchacha- lo que quieres es… Espiarme!

-Espiarte! -.-U

-Sí, quieres saber mis puntos débiles para poder vencerme.

-No me hace falta conocer tus puntos débiles para ganarte –se alejó-.

Pero Bulma no se rindió y le siguió por todos los pasillos mientras discutían abiertamente, sin importarles si alguien los escuchaba. Más tarde, estaban los dos caminando en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Como a Bulma le dolía el pie tropezó y cayó en los brazos de Vegeta, el joven se sonrojó pero la sujetó fuertemente. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que se separaron bruscamente dándose la espalda pero mirándose de reojo. Luego prosiguieron.

-Mira que dejarse coger por Nappa… -rompió el silencio Vegeta- No pensé que fueras tan poca cosa… -le refregó-

Bulma explotó:

-Me resbalé y me torcí el tobillo! Por eso me cogió!

Luego volvieron a callar. Al cabo de unos segundos Bulma preguntó:

-Te cae bien?

-Quien? –levantó una ceja-

-Nappa.

-Ese asqueroso lameculos de mi padre? –hizo una pausa breve- No.

-Y porque te acompaña siempre? –se aventuró a preguntar la niña, con algo de timidez-.

-Porque me obligan.

Las palabras de los dos eran frías, pero poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, se estaban tornando cálidas.

-Soy tu enemigo. Por qué me sigues? –no lo dijo con el tono de voz que él quería-

-Porque… porque…

-Por qué?

-Por qué me seguiste tú?

-Porque…

-Por la misma razón que yo –le interrumpió Bulma-.

-Mentira! –se estaba enfadando-

-Es por eso! Sino, no te hubieras puesto así.

Volvieron a callar. Quien habló primero esta vez fue Vegeta.

-No quiero ir con Nappa.

-Deshazte de él –dijo tranquilamente la peliazul.

-Sería fácil matarlo…

-Matarlo? –preguntó incrédula- Yo no hablo de matarlo!

Vegeta la miró sorprendido, pero esperó a que ella continuara.

-Dale una lección.

-Una lección?

-Sí –rió y luego prosiguió- Yo le he dado muchas.

-Como cuales? –preguntó interesado, con una media sonrisa-.

-Mmm… -se quedó un rato pensativa- Pues… una vez le quemé los bigotes, y otra le escondí la ropa interior, otra vez le cegué con un perfume de mi madre y otra…

Se interrumpió al escuchar el sonido del príncipe… riéndose! Y no era una risa artificial ni burlona, sino una risa verdadera y pura. Bulma sonrió.

-Nunca te había escuchado reír de esa forma –dijo feliz-

-Es que… me imagino al idiota de Nappa y… JAJAJA –el saiyan no podía parar y se echó a tierra-.

-Entonces… hacemos una tregua?

-Una tregua? –preguntó Vegeta intentando contener la risa y las lágrimas.

-Una pequeña tregua –le tendió la mano Bulma.

-Para acabar con Nappa –se la estrechó el niño-

-Pero solo es una alianza –finalizó ella.

Luego, le susurró unas palabras al oído. Cuando terminó, Vegeta volvió a reír fuertemente.

El príncipe se acostó feliz, hacía tiempo que no lo era. Suspiró y luego cerró los ojos lentamente. Durmió plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente…

Los rayos de sol entraron en la habitación despertando al joven. Había dormido toda la noche en una esquina de la cama. Se giró pero topó con un bulto que había en su cama. Abrió los ojos repentinamente descubriendo el objeto que lo molestaba. Era…

-BULMA!

La niña no se despertó, pero se movió en sueños y posó sus pequeñas manos en el cuello de Vegeta obligándolo a estrecharse contra ella. Los colores de la cara del muchacho cambiaron notablemente a rojo. El cuerpo de Vegeta se convulsionó. Bulma parpadeó, entonces…

¡¡¡PLASH!

La mano de la niña apareció marcada en el rostro del príncipe.

-Qué haces en mi cama! –le gritó ella.

-Pe…pero… -balbuceó mientras se sujetaba la zona enrojecida con la mano- si ésta es mi cama.

La chiquilla lo miró al principio confusa. Poco a poco fue recordando lo sucedido la noche pasada.

"_Cuando Vegeta se fue a su cuarto, la niña cojeó hacia el laboratorio… o eso intentó, puesto que los pasillos del castillo eran mucho más diferentes por la noche que durante el día, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Bulma; y como estaba muy cansada y no podía resistirse a la idea de dormir en una cama blandita se acostó al lado de Vegeta que dormía tranquilamente."_

-Ahora recuerdo! –exclamó la muchacha.

Luego se sonrojó levemente y jugó con sus dedos índices.

-Bueno… esto… yo… -intentó explicárselo- Da igual! Tenemos que estar preparados para MI plan.

-NUESTRO plan –le corrigió bastante enojado.

-Admite que lo ideé yo –dijo ella orgullosa-.

-Admite que me necesitas a mí –le contestó con superioridad mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No podemos pelearnos, futuro ex socio –cambió de tema mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-Futuro ex socio? -levantó una ceja.

-Recuerda que cuando todo esto termine tú y yo…

-Sí, sí –la interrumpió mientras la imitaba- seremos enemigos.

Bulma bajó de la cama y dio pequeños saltitos para corroborar que su pie estaba perfectamente.

-Como va tu tobillo? –le preguntó el saiyan-.

La niña lo miró de reojo como si le preguntara: "Desde cuando te preocupas por mí?". Vegeta se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

-Lo digo por si no estás en buen estado para ejecutar el plan… futura ex socia. –intentó disimular.

-Tranquilo, mi madre me cubrió el tobillo con una venda especial –le sonrió con dulzura- Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

El niño frunció el ceño.

-Un momen…

No terminó la frase porque Bulma ya había saltado por la ventana (y es tontería hablar solo). Vegeta se asomó y sonrió mientras la chiquilla se deslizaba por el jardín.

**Continuará…**

Notas de Autora: Sé que he tardado un poco, pero no me venía la musa de la inspiración (se demuestra en este capítulo), pero prometo no defraudar en la putada que le van a hacer a Nappa, lo que pasa es que os tendréis que esperar al sexto capítulo porque ahora toca "marronero" (que es como lo digo yo). Supongo que como ahora ya no tengo la resaca de las pascuas pues mejoraré tanto en escritura como en argumento. Ya no me enrollo que siempre hablo demasiado, ahora voy a contestar los reviews porque sois especiales (y porque me apetece hablar) (o mejor dicho escribir).

Cinthia: Pues mira, no soy una mala amiga, soy perezosa y por eso dejo las cosas a medias. Ahora tendrás que esperarte otro mes para enterarte de lo que pasa… bwajaja que cabrona soy, lo dejo en lo mejor y au. Gracias por el review (se sobreentiende).

Griffmoon: No te voy a decir si se muere Kaira o no. Entonces no tendría gracia! Pero también te voy a decir que no te vas a quedar con Vegeta sorry la vida es cruel. Aquí se desvela un poco lo que pasará en próximos capítulos y también tu duda, lo que pasa es que es bastante lioso. Thank you.

Shadir: A lo mejor no sale. Lo sabrás… cuando actualice. Espero volverte a ver o.-

Morgain Croix: Gracias de verdad por el apoyo moral (aunque parece que no haya servido de mucho, pero ha sido por culpa de las pascuas).

SuperBrave: Tranquila que se verá. Si ya de pequeña era todo una crack, como tú por dejarme review ehh que si no…

Runliney: Lo que me has dicho es bueno o malo? Si fueras más expresiva… Si no es por na ehh

Inusuki: Y yo que me pensaba que no gustaría… Que hice el primer capítulo de chorrá… Pues nada, gracias.

Rina: Ufff se me están acabando las palabras! Pero de todas formas espero… contestarte mejor la próxima vez. Gracias.

HawkAngel XD: Pues lo más pronto que he podido, ha sido. Arigatou. En serio, no se que decir.

Sloyla: YA no ha podio ser porque encima este capítulo no es la continuación, pero prometo no tardar mucho, o mejor dicho, no prometo nada… jeje

Rak: waw waw waw La Rak, em pensava que havies desaparegut!sé que et faig patir molt, pero así em tens, fente la mà un rato jeje, que no! que es brometaaaaaaaaa.

Ahora sí, despedirme y deciros… GRACIAS! ARIGATOU! THANK YOU! MERCI! GRACIE! (y en alemán no sé) espero que no os hayan sentado mal mis contestaciones, es todo de buen rollo, si no que os lo diga la Rak que me conoce. Espero poder contestaros mejor… que cojones! En que os conteste ya va bien! Jeje es broma, espero volveros a ver. Estoy siendo muy repetitiva? Intentaré buscar nuevas palabras en el diccionario (mejor no, demasiada faena) bye bye.

Pd: Me caéis todos de puta madre!


	5. Retirada

Nota de Autora: ¡Pues eso! ¡Vamos a ello sin comentarios innecesarios!

**CAPÍTULO 5: RETIRADA**

_Yo que hasta el momento ignoraba_

_en el punto en el que se hallaba_

_esa enfermedad._

_Siento que la vida es como un hilo_

_que se corta de improviso_

_sin avisar._

Yamsha volaba por encima de la ciudad, de vez en cuando matando algún saiyan. Se escondió detrás de un edificio al sentir que se acercaba un escuadrón y un ki muy fuerte. Más fuerte que el de él.

--------------------

Vegeta se separó de los demás. Alguien los espiaba. No sabía porque pero lo presentía. Se acercó a un edificio cautelosamente, pero cuando giró la esquina allí ya no había nadie. Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió.

--------------------

Yamsha suspiró aliviado mientras aún apresaba a la joven saiyan tapándole la boca. La chica no sobrepasaba los dieciséis años y no tenía mucho potencial. Yamsha la soltó.

-¡Estúpido humano! ¡Te voy a delatar!

Se separó bruscamente de él.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó burlón- ¿Por qué no corres?

Rió suavemente. Ella apretaba los puños con rabia. Luego, el joven prosiguió:

-¡Anda muñeca! –le cogió la mejilla- con lo mona que eres…

Ella le golpeó el brazo para que no la tocase y lo miró con cara de odio.

-…no lo estropees.

Le guiñó un ojo y salió por la ventana.

--------------------

Un grupo nombroso de humanos y de habitantes de otros planetas rodearon al pequeño escuadrón de Vegeta. El rey se elevó por encima de todos, como si él no quisiese mancharse las manos.

La batalla comenzó bajo la mirada impasible del joven soberano. Agotada su paciencia arrojó un big bang attack destruyendo así tanto a sus enemigos como a su escuadrón.

-¡Ja!

Esbozó una mueca de desprecio y continuó la marcha solo.

--------------------

Goku sonrió y explotó con una risa estentórea. Luego cogió el radar y lo reventó con su mano.

-Mi pequeña Bulma. A parte de ingeniosa, fuerte. Pero aún te falta mucho para igualarme.

-¿Y tú me llamas pequeña? –levantó una ceja- ¡Tú! ¡Qué tienes cuatro años menos que yo! Pero no hablemos de esas pequeñeces ¡Mejor! no hablemos.

Y con un acto rápido se puso detrás de Goku, dándole la espalda.

-Has mejorado tu velocidad. Interesante. Pero yo también.

Se giraron y empezaron a luchar a la vez.

--------------------

-¡Yamsha!

Un joven calvo y con seis puntos en la frente volaba apresuradamente hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa Krillin?

-¡Es espantoso! –jadeaba- Chiron… el rey… muertos…

Yamsha puso los hombros sobre los hombros de Krillin.

-Tranquilízate y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

-¡No Yamsha! –gritó y se desasió de él- ¡Nos están ganando la batalla!

--------------------

La joven saiyan chillaba de rabia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese humano a hablarle de esa manera? Alguien entró en su casa.

-¡Oye enana! –apareció la figura de su hermana mayor- ¿Qué es este desastre?

-¡Karia! Bueno… ha sido… ¡un humano!

-Un humano –repitió con incredulidad-. Ya. Será mejor que arregles todo esto.

-Pero…

-¡Ni una palabra, Ayame! –le advirtió amenazadoramente.

Ayame accedió a regañadientes.

--------------------

Vegeta estaba orgulloso de su gente. Habían hecho una verdadera masacre con los ocupantes. Sonrió complacido. Iban a ganar ese combate. Alguien se puso detrás de Vegeta.

-¿Qué quieres Raditz?

-Ya está todo listo. Solamente queda esperar su retirada y…

-¡No! los quiero a todos muertos. Solo quiero a su comandante vivo. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Si, mi señor.

Se giró para irse pero antes le dijo:

-Es ella, ¿verdad? Está aquí.

-Será mejor que calles o… -paró en seco- Ya sabes. ¡Métete en tus asuntos, imbécil!

Y Raditz se fue. Vegeta se elevó hacia el cielo. Olía a sangre por todas partes.

--------------------

Goku le daba puñetazos y patadas que ella esquivaba y viceversa. Al final ella le golpeó la barriga con el codo y el saiyan se retiró limpiándose la sangre que le manaba de su boca.

-¡Vaya! –rió- ¡Supongo que te he subestimado!

Ella sonrió socarronamente.

--------------------

Yamsha y Krillin luchaban desesperadamente. Aunque al principio, había muchos de los suyos, como los saiyans eran más poderosos, los iban aniquilando poco a poco.

-Yamsha, será mejor que nos repleguemos.

Yamsha iba a dar la orden cuando de pronto, sus enemigos se fueron.

-Pero que… ¡No lo entiendo! Tenían la batalla ganada…

--------------------

Vegeta divisó a lo lejos una batalla bastante igualada, pero no pudo reconocer a los combatientes, así que decidió acercarse. Y entonces vio que quien luchaba era Kakarotto que se puso detrás de su adversario. Y la vio, por una centésima de segundo. Desaparecieron.

-¡RETIRADA! –Gritó a los suyos-.

Nadie lo entendía, pero no querían desobedecerle.

--------------------

Bulma y Goku se golpearon a la vez y ambos fueron rechazados por los ataques. Entonces Goku se puso detrás de ella y le susurró al oído:

-Sabes, yo tengo un pequeño truquito –le rodeó la cintura con su brazo y la atrajo hacia si-. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

Bulma levantó la mirada y lo vio, tal vez no pasó ni un segundo antes de viajar por ese abismo, pero le dio tiempo de susurrar:

-Vegeta…

**Continuará…**

Nota de Autora: Bueno! Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar y todo eso, pero es que estaba de exámenes hasta el cuello y no tenía ni un ratito para pasarme por aquí. Solo espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mi o que no estéis enfadados. Prometo que la próxima vez no tardaré más de dos meses u.u

**Rak:** Amiga mía solo tú encuentras leña. No estás bé del cap ¿itat? Mira que arribes a ser, ixe día estaes inspirà, eh? Aixina, aixina. Ala pos eso que me cansat ya de contestarte (no es divertit parlar en algú que seu pren de bona manera com tú).

**Cinthia:** Un año no… pero poco a faltado. Y… no! no soy mejicana, soy española, en concreto valenciana, una fallerica. Y no se donde habrá sacado hablar mexicano como no sea en las novelas de pasión de gavilanes… pues eso, que espero que te pases por aquí y que lees y que estés tan loca como siempre que eso es bueno para la salud.

**Shadir**: La verdad es que si! Y encima no se quejan! No como hoy en día.

**Hawkangel**: La verdad es que ahí le has dao. Me gusta mucho Inuyasha y en especial SeshxRin, ahora cuando tenga un ratito (y espero que no sean de aquí a dos meses) me paso y leo algo.

**Runliney**: Ah pensaba! Pensaba!

**Rina:** Pues tendrás que esperarte para ver la putada. A que queda muy mono? Que se vean los dos de chiquitines cogiditos de la mano cantando la abeja maya… mmm… no, me parece que ahí me he pasado

**SuperBrave**: Si algo creo que le falló a Dragon Ball es la falta de poder de las mujeres. Vale! Hay algunas que están cuadraes pero en general las pintan débiles y con mal genio. El pobre Akira habrá tenido mala experiencia con las mujeres?

**Darkzulangel**: Pues eso, me gusta que te guste (o que aparente gustarte) jeje

**Morgain Croix**: Ves, si me enviáis reviews tarde se me acaban las ideas! Pero bo, ahora que ya no estoy de exámenes, que ya he terminado el instituto, no tardaré tanto. Ok?

Ciao a todos y besitos.


	6. La humillación de Nappa

**Recuerdos de una infancia turbia, capítulo 6**

**La humillación de Nappa**

Vegeta salió de sus aposentos con la armadura real puesta.

-¡Nappa! –gritó-

Al instante apareció Nappa corriendo por el pasillo y se arrodilló ante él.

-Sí, mi señor ¿Qué deseais?

-Han preparado unas naves especiales para salir a conquistar otro planeta.

-Pero si hoy no…

-¡Cállate! Quiero que mi padre y Frizer estén orgullosos de mí.

-Pero si Frizer…

-¡He dicho que te calles! ¡Ve ahora mismo! Luego te alcanzo.

En el momento en que Nappa se levantaba apareció Bulma por su espalda, le cogió de los calzoncillos y se los estiró hasta ponerlos en su cabeza.

-¡Maldita mocosa! –chilló de rabia- Te juro que cuando te coja…

Nappa la perseguía a tientas por el corredor, hasta que consiguió quitarse los calzoncillos, pero el muy bestia se los soltó tan deprisa que sus gallumbos, al ser elásticos, cuando volvieron al sitio que les correspondía le golpearon las nalgas tan fuertemente que dejaron al pobre Nappa bastante escocido.

-¡¡¡AAHHH! –gritaba mientras se cogía las partes traseras con sus manos- ¡Me las pagarás! –le salpicó saliva al príncipe-.

-¡¡¡Nappa! –apretó los puños con rabia- ¡Deja de hacer tonterías!

-Pero señor…

-¡Que te calles! Yo no tengo culpa de que tú quedes como un idiota delante de todos por una insignificante humana. ¡Anda, ve! –le dio la espalda y amagó una sonrisa.

-Sí, alteza.

Bulma salió de su escondite y rió junto a Vegeta.

-¿Pero no me habías dicho…? –empezó a preguntar el pequeño.

-¡Tranquilo! Lo tengo todo controlado –le guiñó un ojo-.

Acto seguido Bulma fue detrás del fornido saiyan.

-¡Eh, tú! –le gritó desde la esquina- ¡Caraculo!

Seguidamente la pequeña corrió por delante del pequeño príncipe, detrás de ella iba Nappa. En la siguiente esquina Bulma desapareció y cuando el calvo saiyan fue a atraparla, se escuchó un ruido vibrante mientras Nappa caía hacia atrás. La peliazul le había golpeado la cabeza con una barra de hierro.

Rápidamente, Vegeta colocó un trozo de madera lisa que hacia palanca con un bote de pintura rosa y cuando la testa de Nappa golpeó la madera, salió disparado por el aire el bote de pintura que se estrelló en la faz del guerrero que yacía en el suelo.

Nappa se levantó velozmente y observó a Bulma con ojos iracundos mientras ella lo contemplaba triunfalmente a una distancia prudencial.

Sino fuera por el color rosa pastel que untaba la cara del saiyan se le habría notado la tez roja a causa del cabreo. Apretó los dientes y los puños fuertemente. Quiso estrujar, en esos momentos, el pequeño cuello de la peliazul pero cuando intentó caminar hacia donde se encontraba la niña, se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Y es que la chiquilla le había puesto en las botas pegamento "extrasupermegafuerte" cuando estaba extendido en el suelo. El saiyan hizo tanta fuerza para intentar moverse que, sin querer, se le escapó… ¡un pedete! en el mismo instante en que pasaban por allí dos hembras saiyans (bastante bien parecidas) y no pudieron esconder sus risas por el espectáculo tan ridículo que estaba dando.

Nappa deseó que se lo tragase la tierra al descubrir que una de las dos mujeres era su amor de la infancia (y una de las saiyans más importantes) que iba a visitar a la reina.

Cuando desaparecieron de la vista del saiyan, éste se desató de su calzado y se dirigió hacia Bulma, pero ésta ya había salido por patas.

-¡Maldita seas mil veces! –chilló de rabia-

-¡Para! –le amonestó el príncipe que lo había presenciado todo y ahora estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados- No vale la pena.

-Pero…

-Ve a tu nave. Las coordenadas del planeta ya están guardadas, te seguiré cuando sea el momento.

-Sí, alteza.

Dicho esto, Vegeta le dio la espalda y voló hacia donde Bulma le había indicado.

Lo primero que hizo el fornido guerrero fue intentarse quitar la pintura de la cara en vano, puesto que era un invento de la pequeña el cual desaparecía al cabo de unos días, pero no antes.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo se dirigió a la nave. No quería que el príncipe lo volviera a reprender.

Vegeta entró en la sala de control donde lo esperaba la pequeña peliazul. Ese día no había nadie guardando la sala. El pequeño se acercó a ella, la cual estaba sentada frente al ordenador central.

-El idiota de Nappa ya está subiendo a la nave –dijo mientras tecleaba- Creo que es el momento de entrar en acción.

Bulma se giró hacia el príncipe y él se dejó llevar por esa mirada tan intensa que desprendían sus grandes ojos azules. La vio brillar con una luz cálida y sobrenatural. Como una diosa.

-¡Vegeta! –lo llamó Bulma sacándole de su aturdimiento- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Enrojeció levemente y le contestó secamente:

-Estoy perfectamente.

Ella volvió la vista al ordenador pero lo miraba de reojo.

Nappa se sentó agotado en la nave. No se dio cuenta de que en el respaldo del asiento había un papel blanco que se le pegó a la espalda. Pulsó el botón para salir del planeta.

Transcurrieron unos minutos sin que pasara nada nuevo y cuando ya estaba bastante lejos del planeta Vegeta comenzaron las complicaciones.

Al principio, la nave solamente aumentó su velocidad lo bastante como para que el saiyan se tuviera que coger al asiento. Pero luego, paraba en seco estampándolo en el cristal de la compuerta. Lo peor fue cuando empezó a hacer volteretas y giros extraños los cuales hacían que Nappa se golpeara contra la nave.

Al final, no lo pudo soportar más. Vomitó.

-¡¡ECSS! –exclamaron los niños a la vez haciendo muecas de asco-.

-¡Qué asqueroso! –dijo la chiquilla- He incrementado la velocidad y he hecho algunos retoques. ¿Quieres manejarlo tú un rato?

Le ofreció un trozo de la silla donde estaba sentada para poder llegar mejor al teclado. Vegeta dudó unos instantes. No por manejar la nave de Nappa sino por estar tan pegado a ella. Aunque, visto de otra manera, habían pasado la noche juntos. Al final se sentó a su lado.

Ella le explicó el funcionamiento pero el tan solo estaba pendiente del movimiento de sus labios. Y se preguntó, a qué sabrían.

-A melocotón –se imaginó que le contestaba dulcemente cerrando los ojos y dándole a entender que se los dejaba probar-.

El niño meneó la cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos.

No podía ser. Ella era una esclava humana y él, el príncipe de los saiyans. Además no le caía bien. Estaba seguro que no le caía bien. O casi seguro.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –le preguntó enfadada- ¡Parece que estés en otro planeta!

Vegeta no le contestó. Simplemente se ciñó a seguir las instrucciones que le había dado. Pero… pulsó un botón… que no debía.

Estaba tan mareado por el olor a pies, a vómito y a pintura (aparte de por las vueltas que había dado) que estuvo a punto de caer inconsciente. Pero entonces, escuchó una voz.

-Yo creo que ya está bien.

"Mocosa" pensó Nappa.

-Bajémosle antes de que pierda el conocimiento.

"Príncipe"

El saiyan aún no podía encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

Se estrelló contra una de las torres del palacio. Eso no le gustaría al rey.

Nappa salió al aire libre bamboleándose. Inconscientemente se dirigió a una taberna para despejar su mente. cuando entró, todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Pero a él no le importó, estaba demasiado agotado. Un saiyan se dirigió hacia él y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

-Nappa –rió y todos los que allí había les rodearon- No conocía esas extrañas aficiones tuyas.

Le quitó el papel que llevaba pegado en la espalda donde ponía: "Dadme una colleja. Me gusta oler mis pedos". Todos se burlaron. Cansado y sin ganas de discutir, se levantó en el preciso instante en el que dos guardias reales lo venían a buscar por orden del rey. Sin mediar palabra les acompañó por los lánguidos pasillos hasta la sala de reuniones.

El rey ya esperaba y no para felicitarle.

-¡¡¡NAPPA! –le gruñó- ¿Me quieres explicar lo que ha pasado?

El saiyan levantó la vista del suelo con gesto sumiso ajeno a las risas y los murmullos de su alrededor y empezó a hablar.

-Majestad. Solamente cumplí órdenes.

-¿Cumpliste órdenes de pintarte la cara de rosa? ¿De ir descalzo? ¿De que se te escapara una ventosidad delante de dos mujeres muy importantes? ¿De coger una nave sin permiso? ¿Y de estrellarla contra una de mis torres?

Entonces, Nappa salió de su aturdimiento y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había pasado. Le gritó al rey Vegeta comprendiendo:

-¡Fue su hijo!

Hubo exclamaciones y murmullos en toda la sala.

-Insinúas que mi hijo –dijo con una suave frialdad- haría una cosa tan innoble.

-¡Su hijo fue quien…

El rey le arrojó una bola de energía que lo estrelló contra la pared.

-Como vuelvas a blasfemar a mi hijo –le amenazó- Te mataré.

Nappa se levantó rápidamente y salió de la sala corriendo. Se topó con el pequeño príncipe y paró en seco. Entrecerró los ojos. Ahora había descubierto una cosa muy importante. No sabía de qué manera, pero Vegeta estaba vinculado con la humana. Y eso al rey no le gustaría.

Una palabra cruzó por su cabeza: venganza.

-¡Qué miras! –le espetó el niño-.

-Nada –esbozó media sonrisa-. Mi señor. Nada.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la Autora: Perdooooooón! No era mi intención tardar tanto. Pero es que……………………… estaba yo……… y entonces… y eso fue lo que pasó. Jeje.

**Hawkangel XD**: se que está interesante, y que te he dejado picada. Y que encima he actualizado tarde y no he continuado. Pero mola. Tardaré otro par de meses en actualizar. Que no! que es broma!

**Shadir**: sé que se te hace gracioso ver a Bulma y a Goku peleando. ¡Pero a que pega!

**Runliney:** Pues lo que ha hecho Goku… es secreto.

**Morgan Croix:** Bueno… Esto… yo… Mejor no digo nada. Pero prometo intentar actualizarlo pronto. Intentarlo. Al menos intentarlo.

**Darkzulangel**: Ves! Ya he continuado cuando estaban chiquitos. Ahora a esperarte cuatro meses. jeje. Me ha gustado tu crítica. Creo que tienes derecho a quejarte. Como yo tengo derecho a hacer la vaga y no actualizar pronto. Y me hubiera gustado que se hubiera quedado mejor.

**Sloyla**: Ya tienes mas mas mas. Ahora a esperarte mas mas mas.

NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE: 1- Sobretodo, no os cojáis lo que os he dicho a mal. Soy así de cachonda.

HE DICHO, MUY IMPORTANTE: 2- También me han preguntado lo de el cambio de tiempo. Y quiero decir que los capítulos impares serán los que pasen en el presente (es decir, de mayores), y los pares serán lo que les pasó de nanos.

Besos a todo el mundo y muchas gracias por darme esos ánimos. Y perdón si no os ha gustado.


	7. Tiempos de guerra Tiempos de amor

N/A: HOLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estoy de vuelta y dispuesta a… DARLES CAÑA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.D: No se para que me molesto si nadie lee las notas de autora.

**CAPÍTULO 7: TIEMPOS DE GUERRA. TIEMPOS DE AMOR**

_En la oscura habitación_

_necesito oír tu voz,_

_Ahora duermes junto a mí_

_esperaré_

Vegeta caminaba por los abarrotados pasillos de palacio. Empujaba a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante hasta llegar a una doble compuerta que llevaba mucho tiempo sellada.

¡Qué recuerdos! Recuerdos de una agitada infancia. Aunque… también hubo buenos momentos. Momentos con ella.

Reventó la puerta de una patada y comenzó a destrozar viejas maquinarias, experimentos sin acabar, y un sinfín de cachivaches; no tan desconocidos para él. Habían cortado la electricidad, así que no hubo ninguna explosión; aunque tampoco le hubiera importado.

Destrozada ya toda la sala, se dirigió al viejo laboratorio personal donde antaño habían vivido los Brief. Arrojó contra la pared todo lo que estuviera a su alcance pero cuando fue a coger la colcha de una cama, todavía intacta a pesar del paso de los años, descubrió un pequeño objeto encima. Era un colgante. SU colgante.

-Creí haberlo perdido-susurró para sí.

¡Claro! Ella seguro que lo había tirado ahí como una basura. Eso lo hizo enfadar todavía más.

-------------------

Bulma se dejó caer en el suelo. Le costaba respirar después del viaje. Goku la había oprimido demasiado para que no escapara. Aún sabiendo que no lo haría.

Cuando recobró el aliento, observó que se encontraba en una espaciosa y acogedora casa. La peliazul se levantó sin miedo, y volteó para encontrarse con la cara de su enemigo.

-¿Qué vas a sacar con esto? ¿Vas a venderme a Vegeta?

Él simplemente sonrió.

-Espera y verás- se dirigió a la puerta-. De momento te tengo que dejar, pero no te preocupes. Voy a cerrar con llave para que no puedas escapar. Y no intentes romper las ventanas o destrozar la casa porque es a prueba de Bulmas.

Rió su propia gracia y se largó.

-Estúpido- refunfuñó con una leve sonrisa.

-------------------

-¡¿QUÉ HAN SECUESTRADO A QUIÉN?!- rugió Yamsha.

-A Bulma- dijo Krilin cabizbajo.

El joven de pelo largo se recostó resignado en la silla central de la base de los renegados (como se hacían llamar ellos).

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Qué han secuestrado a Bulma?-preguntó inocentemente el calvo.

-Qué hemos perdido a nuestro cabecilla.

Yamsha tenía la mirada perdida. La noticia le había afectado tanto políticamente como personalmente puesto que él estaba profundamente enamorado de la chica.

-A ver quien les explica ahora a todos que la razón por la que los saiyans se retiraron no fue por una inminente derrota.

Yamsha y Krilin se giraron al sorprenderse de que no estaban solos en la sala como habían pensado, y se giraron para ver quien les estaba hablando. Un hombre alto, calvo y con tres ojos apareció ante sus miradas. Suspiraron tranquilos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso –le amonestó Yamsha-. No sé lo que voy a hacer.

-Seguramente está viva-afirmó Ten shin han-. Siempre y cuando… sepan que es nuestra comandante. Lo cual nos da probabilidades de salvarla.

Sus dos amigos le miraron con una ceja levantada.

-Podemos devolverles la jugada –continuó Ten.

-¿Con quién?– preguntó Yamsha-. A los saiyans les da igual si mueren docenas de los suyos.

-No creas. Tengo fuentes de que podemos coger a alguien importante y no nos será difícil.

Los terrícolas lo miraban expectantes.

-A la prometida de Vegeta.

-¿Su prometida?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-------------------

La chica de pelo azul marino intentó recordar lo que había hecho:

Estaba desnuda.

Una cama.

Unas sábanas rojas.

Mentira, blancas.

Una mesita.

Una ametralladora.

Un saiyan calvo y con bigote.

¡¿UN SAIYAN?!

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó con voz ahogada-. ¿Qué he hecho?

Seguro que había sido su otra personalidad. Se agachó hacia su compañero para corroborar que estaba vivo. Respiraba. Pero tenía una brecha en la cabeza por la cual emanaba sangre.

Se levantó despacio, como si temiera despertar al saiyan y se vistió. Fue entonces cuando recordó…

FLASHBACK

Tenshinhan la abrazó por detrás.

-Mi querida Lunch. Hueles tan bien…

Ella se giró para tenerlo de frente. Se puso excesivamente nerviosa al ver lo cerca que estaba. Y sus labios… apunto de ser besados.

-Lo siento-se disculpó él mientras se separaba-. Supongo que la Lunch rubia está mucho más acostumbrada.

Ella se sonrojó al recordar que su otro yo, ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con él. Pero ella aún no se sentía preparada.

-La verdad –empezó a hablar Ten-, es que quería pedirte un favor. Necesito información. Y una esclava que aún no está con los renegados me viene de perlas.

Lunch estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Siempre la quería para lo que le interesaba. Y se giró para que no la viera.

-Así que era eso…

Tenshin captó la amargura de sus palabras y se puso delante de ella. Lunch tenía la cabeza gacha. La cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Estaba llorando.

-No, Lunch- la abrazó fuertemente para reconfortarla-. No lo hagas si no quieres. No quiero presionarte, ni obligarte. Pero estamos en tiempos de guerra y cualquier ayuda es buena. Sé que no te dedico mucha atención, pero prometo que cuando todo esto acabe me casaré contigo.

Este último comentario pareció animar a la joven que se desasió de su abrazo para corroborar que su rostro no mentía.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó con voz quebrada.

-Lunch- dijo él serio-. Te quiero.

Juntó sus labios con los de ella para fundirse en un beso largo e intenso. No era tan apasionado como los de la rubia, pero sí más dulce. Ella apretó su cuerpo contra el de Tenshinhan. Él se separó de ella con cuidado.

-Lunch- dijo con una sonrisa-, no me provoques.

FIN FLASHBACK

Sí. Ella realmente lo amaba. Si había llegado hasta el punto de acostarse con otro hombre y arriesgar su vida para infiltrar información y tener contento a su querido Tenshin, era porque lo amaba.

-------------------

Bulma estaba sentada del revés en una especie de sofá, leyendo una extraña revista.

-¡¡¡GOKU!!! –gritó como si pudiera escucharla-. ¡Me aburro!

-------------------

-¿Y quién es su prometida?- preguntó Yamsha aburrido. No creía que saldría bien todo eso.

-Se llama Karia.

-¿Algún dato más relevante?

-Como cual.

-Su físico- el joven guerrero pensó que la conversación cada vez era más estúpida. Krilin no hablaba.

-Morena y con ojos negros.

- ¬.¬ Gracias por la descripción.

Tenshinhan se encogió de hombros.

-Pero sé donde vive y podemos prepararle una emboscada.

Yamsha lo miró suspicaz.

-No creo que vaya a funcionar. Pienso que Vegeta buscará una sustituta y se acabó.

-No sabes hasta que punto llegan las personas por amor y orgullo.

-¡ESO!- explotó el moreno indignado señalando a algo imaginario-. ¡No son personas! ¡Son monos peludos! ¡Lo único que les motiva es matar sin piedad! Pero está bien. Creo que no tenemos alternativa.

-¿Tenemos que decirles a los demás que no está Bulma?- preguntó Krilin.

-------------------

Ayame voló indignada por la ciudad. Tampoco debía irse muy lejos porque no quería meterse en medio de una batalla. Aunque su casa estaba cerca del territorio de los renegados.

-¡Malditos humanos!

Su hermana se enfadaría sino la encontraba en casa, así que decidió que lo mejor sería volver.

Cundo entró, notó que todo estaba en orden. En demasiado orden. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su cuarto. Allí se observó presumidamente. Tenía el pelo larguísimo recogido en una cola alta, y aun así, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su cuerpo era perfecto, pero todavía demasiado juvenil y no podía competir contra su hermana Karia. Aunque ella opinaba que dentro de unos años, sería mucho más hermosa.

Entonces escuchó un leve sonido, casi imperceptible. Y un humano salió de su escondite.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo el intruso-. ¿De qué me suena tu cara?

-¡TÚ! –exclamó colérica Ayame.

Él levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-¡La chica de esta mañana! Te tendré que sacar alguna información a la fuerza, gatita.

La chica apretó los dientes y los puños enfadada, pero Yamsha la ignoró.

-Dime, pequeña. ¿Sabes donde está Karia?

Y en un momento de lucidez, ella dijo:

-Yo soy Karia.

Reaccionó tarde. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Para encubrir a su hermana? ¿O por ostentar?

Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar sobre ello porque vio convulsionarse a Yamsha. La muchacha levantó una ceja interrogativamente, hasta que el joven comenzó a reírse y a echarse por tierra del descojono que llevaba, y comprendió que se estaba burlando de ella.

-¡¿TÚ?!¡¿TÚ?!¡¿Tú eres la prometida del príncipe?!¡Pero si eres una cría!

Cuando por fin pudo controlar la risa, se acercó a ella amenazadoramente hasta acorralarla contra la pared y luego proseguir:

-Aunque… debo reconocer, que tiene buen gusto.

Ella lo apartó bruscamente. Pero para entonces, Yamsha ya había silbado. En consecuencia aparecieron un montón de renegados que la rodearon.

Luchó, pero la ganaban en número.

-------------------

-¡Lo voy a matar!¡Lo voy a matar!¡JURO QUÉ VOY A MATAR AL IMBÉCIL DE KAKAROTTO!

Los gritos de Vegeta se escuchaban en todos los rincones del planeta.

-¡Estúpido saiyajin! Hacerme esto a mí. ¡A MÍ! El rey de los superguerreros del espacio.

Los soldados que lo escoltaban lo observaban extrañados.

-¡Y vosotros qué miráis!- les rugió.

Los guardias retrocedieron asustados. Vegeta se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Estoy rodeado de inútiles…

-------------------

Bulma se levantó del sofá al escuchar unos pasos en la cocina. Cogió lo primero que encontró. Un soplete.

-¿Un soplete?– se preguntó en voz baja-. ¿Qué coño hará con el soplete?

Lo importante ahora era saber quién había entrado. Una figura caminó hacia ella y la peliazul respiró aliviada.

-Debí imaginármelo.

Goku rió, pero no fue burlona o despectiva. Sino más bien natural… e incluso un poco sensual. A su derecha había una mesa grande.

-¿Vas a decirme- preguntó ella- qué piensas hacer conmigo?

-Deberías estar temblando- dijo en un susurro.

-¡Cómo si no nos conociéramos! Vamos Goku, te conozco demasiado.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó él amenazante.

Bulma se quedó en su sitio desafiándole mientras él se acercaba peligrosamente. Sabía que no le haría nada después de lo de…

La peliazul no pudo reaccionar cuando el joven se le abalanzó y posó los labios en los suyos agarrándola por las mangas de la camisa. La joven de ojos azules los tenía muy abiertos ante la inesperada reacción. No osó separarlo de ella porque sabía que no se estaba burlando. Fue él quien se apartó con cuidado. Y habló, esta vez le temblaba la voz.

-Te… te he estado esperando.

No podemos ver su rostro. Solamente una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

**Continuará… **

N/A: ¡Piltrafillas! Un viejo monje budista me dijo una vez: "si tienes mucha sabiduría invéntate una novela, si tu inteligencia es intermedia escribe un fanfiction y si no posees ni dos dedos de frente metete a comentarista de humor amarillo". Así que… ¿Quién está de acuerdo conmigo?

-YO!!!!!!!!!

-Muy bien. Parece que sois más listos de lo que os hacía. Comenzamos por ti:

**Shadir:** Mas que me has mareado tu, cabrona, que no me e enterao de na. Espero que la próxima vez no te marees tanto porque dije que… ¡¿Coño?! ¿Qué dije? El próximo chap es la continuación del capítulo sexto. Espero que con eso de "ya me maree" no quieras decir; no voy a volver a leer. ¿Eh? ô.o

**Hawkangel XD**: Muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional que siempre me das, de verdad, y no es por pelotear pero por lo menos veo que hay gente que sigue mi fic y me da ánimos; y lo más importante… ¡No me das prisa! Eso hace mucho a tu favor…

**Sloyla:** Bueno… no creo que haya sido más, más y más, solo unos cuantos más más, no? juzga por ti misma. Si lo sé!!! Culpa de filosofía!!! Supongo que me enviaste el review de los mas xq no sabias q ponerme, xo continua mandándome aunque solo sea para decir MÁS.

**Darkzulangel**: Gracias por el apoyo pero me parece que lo hubiera podido mejorar… si hubiera tardado en actualizar, jeje, ¿sueno repetitiva o lameculos? ¿o lo hago xq tngo q contestarle a todos con el mismo número de palabras? Te espero.okay?

**Runliney**: ¡Qué haces! ¡Que haces que casi te compadeces de Nappa! Eso está mal. ¡Caca! ¡Caca! Qué susto. No lo vuelvas a hacer. Hay que reconocer que el tío es patético, por eso será el blanco de las bromas de Bulma. Aunque ahora es peligroso… Thanks por el review.

**Rak:** TATACHÁN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRINGÁAA!!!!!!! Bo k sapies k malegre sempre de k estigues al meu costat (com ara, x exemple). Sas k?LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA. Mes k res era pa omplirte els renglons. No tanfades q es brometa!!!!!!! Ta faltat SxR. Tu ho has dit. ¡Qué fas! A no te queixaras, itat? Bye bye Nee-chan.

También quiero agradecerles a los que me leen el fic xo no dejan review, xo ojo! sé q entran xq lo veo y a aquellas personas que lo hacían antes, y por no sé que motivos (que sepáis que no lo digo con despecho) no lo hacen. Xo les contesto personalmente a los que sí que lo hacen. X ejemplo, creo… que hace mucho tiempo… en tiempos remotos e inmemoriales…alguien me dio la idea de lo de goku y Bulma. Espero q no os enfadéis xq lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible. Y ahora:

¡¡¡AL TURRÓN!!!

**ADVERTENCIA**: Cualquier parecido a humor amarillo es pura casualidad.

Espero que no me vayan a demandar por esto.

n.nU jeje jeje (risa nerviosa)

ò.ó ¿También tengo que poner que la gran mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama? ¿A estas alturas?

¡JO! Yo que creí que no lo sabrían y que podía pasar inadvertida.

Supongo que tampoco me van a demandar por plagio, ¿verdad?

Hasta el próximo chap (que es de recordatorio, ¡Sí! De nanos) y adelantarles que en próximo… ¡Uy! ¡Qué tarde me tengo que ir! Pues na' ajo y agua (anda!! Ke wena xzona zoy!! Oz podría haber dicho: a joderse y a aguantarse. Uff!! Menos mal k no lo hice, hubiera qdado mal, jeje) . Bye bye.

P.D: Creo que necesito una cita urgente con el psiquiatra. Estaré volviéndome loca?


	8. Con el brazo bueno

**N/A**: Vale! Lo sé! Podéis pegarme si queréis, contratar a algún matón para acabar con mi vida o enviarme paquetes bombas! No os lo tendré en cuenta! Sé que soy una lenta, una impuntual, una pesada, una… (ya no se me ocurre nada más).

Como sé que muchos os habréis perdido os explicaré como va la cosa y haré un breve resumen. Atentos/as.

**IMPORTANTE**: Los capítulos impares siguen la historia en época actual, es decir, cuando son mayores y todo eso, y va seguida.

P.D: tienen una cancioncita al principio y todo.

**¡COÑO! ¡QUÉ HE DICHO IMPORTANTE!**: Los capítulos pares son los recuerdos de ambos (Vegeta y Bulma), de cuando eran pequeños. Tiene una relación cambiante, así que no os extrañéis. Por ahora también van seguidos, pero tal vez más adelante haya un largo salto temporal. Ya lo explicaré.

**RESUMEN**: Recordemos (ya que así lo indica el título de mi fic), lo que ha sucedido en capítulos anteriores (de pequeñajos).

Vegeta es príncipe de su planeta. Todos le respetan y se comportan adecuadamente cuando están cerca de él. Pero el pequeño no es tan feliz como creen, hay algo que lo hace sufrir enormemente. Un oscuro secreto, ¿por qué? Un día, conoce una niña esclava (Bulma) que, ignorando totalmente sus distintas condiciones, lo reta. Pero tienen un enemigo común (Nappa), y deciden hacer una tregua para vengarse de él. Ahora que han cobrado su venganza. ¿Qué harán? ¿Continuaran siendo enemigos o habrá surgido la amistad? ¿Qué les deparará el futuro para querer enfrentarse entre ellos? ¿Qué les atormenta? Por favor, si quieren saberlo, lean.

**CAPÍTULO 8: CON EL BRAZO BUENO**

Hacía varias semanas que Bulma parecía haber desaparecido. No es que le importara, pero ya se había acostumbrado a las constantes persecuciones de Nappa en las cuales ella siempre resultaba airosa. El pequeño suspiró melancólico en el preciso instante en que giraba una esquina y chocaba contra algo de su misma estatura. Se quedó mirando unos instantes esos profundos ojos azules los cuales parecían tristes, hasta que le espetó:

-¡A ver si miras por dónde andas!- pasó por su lado.

La niña agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Vegeta, yo…

-¡Príncipe Vegeta para ti! Y no vengas lloriqueándome porque me da igual lo que le pase a una esclava humana como tú.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la rudeza de sus palabras. Ahora ya estaba hecho. Además, él no podía mostrarse simpático con ella. No podía…

Se giró para ver el gesto sombrío de la peliazul. Toda ella desprendía un aura malévola.

-¡PUES QUE SEPAS QUE TÚ A MI TAMBIÉN, Y QUE NUNCA DEBÍ SENTIRME CULPABLE!

Después de soltarle todos esos gritos incoherentes (por lo menos para él), levantó la cabeza orgullosa y se fue.

"¿Sentirse culpable?"- pensó el saiyan-. "¿De qué?"

Pero lo descubrió cuando dentro, en la habitación, una estruendosa explosión hizo temblar los muros del castillo. Cuando el príncipe se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba en tierra. Se levantó tosiendo, pues el humo cubría toda la estancia y no le dejaba ver, lloriqueando a causa de él, se agarró a la pared para sostenerse mientras gritaba:

-¡Maldita niña humana! Jiji- no sabía porqué pero tenía un repentino ataque de risa-. Jejeje que hija de jejeje que co jojoj me ha jajaja hechojojojo.

Unos cuantos soldados se apresuraron a auxiliar al pequeño, para cuando llegaron, el humo ya había desaparecido.

-¡Príncipe Vegeta!-exclamó uno de los subordinados de su padre-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- fue su respuesta

Al oírlo reírse de aquella manera, pensaron que había sido una travesura y que podían marcharse tranquilamente.

-Espjejejajad. Ijijidijijotajaja.

Obviamente, los soldados ni lo escucharon, aunque algunos tal vez se hacían los sordos. El niño se revolcaba por el suelo cogiéndose la barriga, ya que ésta le dolía horrores por culpa del ataque de risa. A duras penas logró levantarse, y sin dejar de reír ni un solo segundo fue en busca de la muchacha.

No tuvo más remedio que salir a dar una vuelta por el jardín para ver si ella estaba. La vio, al borde de la fuente mirando su reflejo presumidamente. Vegeta ni siquiera se paró para comprobar lo bonita que estaba mientras el viento le ondeaba su largo cabello azulado, pues bastante tenía con intentar en vano aguantarse la risa.

Al llegar, la cogió del cuello y la zarandeó, pero el descojono que llevaba era tan grande que no podía sujetarla con fuerza. Bulma lo miró impasible mientras éste se revolcaba por los suelos sin poder parar de reír.

-Quejejejej que mejejej jajajajaj jajaja hejejejchojojoj –se atragantó con su propia risa y empezó a toser, pero la risa no se le quitó para nada-. Jijijididid meejeje lojojo.

-Es gas de la risa- se giró con indiferencia y mientras caminaba le dirigió unas últimas palabras-. Se te pasará dentro de unas horas.

-Majajajladidijoiitajjaa- estiró la mano, tumbado y sin fuerzas, no logró agarrarla y vio como lentamente se perdía de vista-. Jujuuruo que jejejtete matarejejeje.

Mientras se revolcaba por el suelo una gran sombra le ocultó el reflejo de la chiquilla alejándose.

-¿Papajejepajo?- preguntó.

-¿Te burlas de mí?- el rey cogió a su hijo por el cabello y lo levantó sin miramientos-. ¿A pesar de que sabes lo que puede pasar?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Vegeta. Estaba verdaderamente aterrorizado. Aún así, no pudo evitar lanzar una gran carcajada.

-Porjojo fajajavorjo. Nojojo, papajajajajaja.

El rey entrecerró los ojos con odio.

-Veremos si luego te ríes tanto.

Padre e hijo desaparecieron mientras el primer sol del planeta se ponía.

-------------------

Bulma descubrió nuevos pasadizos del castillo por recorrer. Decidió investigar, pues para ella eso era un juego, aunque peligroso, ya que nunca sabías lo que te deparaban esos corredores.

Hacía cosa de dos meses, entró a un calabozo que nunca antes había pisado, y se topó con seres deformes, hambrientos, frutos de experimentos fallidos. En ese preciso instante, una celda se abrió dejando escapar a un monstruo verde con ocho ojos los cuales le sobresalían de la cabeza, su cuerpo estaba lleno de llagas, tal vez a causa de las terribles torturas a las que había sido sometido. Su amplia boca se abrió dando a ver una hilera de dientes afilados como cuchillas mientras le chorreaba la baba. Esa cosa arremetió contra ella; por suerte, su agilidad y su tamaño le hacían difícil su acometida, y al fin logró escapar. Pasó mucho miedo, pero fue una experiencia muy excitante.

El llanto de un bebé la volvió a la realidad. Un momento, ¿el llanto de un bebé? Se detuvo extrañada. Como la curiosidad la carcomía, fue a indagar. Unos cuantos metros más delante de donde se encontraba había un enorme cristal. La peliazul era todavía demasiado pequeña para poder llegar a ver que había detrás del cristal. Con facilidad dio un salto y se subió a la repisa de la ventana. ¡Cual fue su sorpresa al averiguar que estaba repleto de niños recién nacidos!

-Así que aquí es donde se incuban a los bebés- susurró mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que ninguno de ellos era el niño que estaba llorando. Caminó por el soporte hacía donde se lo indicaban los berridos, así de paso se entretenía mientras intentaba no caerse de la repisa. La enorme ventana se terminó y ella aún no había encontrado lo que buscaba, así que saltó otra vez al suelo y corrió hacia donde su oído le indicaba. Llegó a una sala muy extensa en la que había un par de vitrinas, una al lado de la otra, en donde había dos niños, de pocos meses de vida. Había un niño que lloraba mucho y el otro que intentaba contenerse. Ambos tenían el pelo negro y largo, pero eran totalmente diferentes. El llorón no poseía casi fuerza, mientras que el ki del otro era extremadamente grande. También leyó sus nombres.

-Kakarotto y… Broly.

Kakarotto empezó a llorar todavía más fuerte, lo que provocó que su compañero también llorara. Bulma intentó acallarlos diciéndoles cosas bonitas pero solo le sirvió para que gimieran más. Descorazonada, por que la iban a pillar, empezó a llorar junto a los críos.

En ese momento, alguien entró en la sala, la pequeña creyó que estaba perdida, después de haber sobrevivido a tantas cosas… ahora, gracias a dos niños que no sabían ni caminar, iban a ejecutarla por estar en un sitio restringido.

Una mano rugosa le acarició el cabello.

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?

La niña levantó la cara asombrada, no se había esperado esa reacción. Un viejo namekiano la observaba con amabilidad.

-No te asustes. No voy a hacerte nada. Me llamo Darat.

La niña dejó de gimotear y le sonrió.

-Yo soy Bulma- dijo alegremente.

-¿Y qué hacía una niña humana como tú por aquí?

-Es que he escuchado a alguien llorar y quería consolarlo- al recordar, le volvieron a salir un par de lágrimas-. Pero ya veo que no valgo para esto.

Darat rió divertido.

-No te preocupes. Son unos llorones. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero desde que estás aquí ya no se escuchan los llantos.

La pequeña peliazul paró atención, y en efecto, ni Kakarotto ni Broly lloraban. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y su boca se ensanchó formando una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad!

-Lo ves. Es la primera vez en los tres meses de vida que tienen que dejan de llorar.

-¡Qué guay! Pero… ¿Por qué están separados de los demás?

-Ojalá te lo pudiese decir, pero si descubren que me he ido de la lengua…

-¡Oh, vaya!- dijo desilusionada-. ¿Puedo volver aquí, otro día?

-¡Claro! Siempre y cuando no te cace Nappa.

-Tranquilo- le guiñó un ojo-, lo tengo todo controlado.

Corrió hacia la salida y cuando iba a salir se giró para despedirse.

-Adiós Darat. Adiós Kakarotto. Adiós Broly.

-------------------

-¿Dónde estarán esos mocosos?- se preguntó Nappa a la vez que buscaba en los pasillos-. Hace tiempo que no veo a esa enana. Sé que están confabulasos. Lo sé.

-¿Buscas algo?- le preguntó una voz detrás de él bastante conocida.

Dio un grito y se giró para ver quien le hablaba. Bulma estaba colgada de una tubería bocabajo. Intentó atraparla pero ella lo evitó con insultante facilidad. La peliazul le hizo un gesto obsceno y se esfumó seguida por el encolerizado saiyan.

Al cabo de unos minutos consiguió darle esquinazo y se introdujo en una habitación. Bastante conocida, por cierto. Escuchó a Nappa maldecir abiertamente, y suspiró aliviada. Se dedicó a quitarse el polvo de encima, pero algo la interrumpió. Otro llanto. Frunció el ceño, era la segunda vez que descubría a Vegeta llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación.

Sin hacer el menor ruido se subió a la cama y alargó la mano para tocar su pelo. Éste levantó la cabeza, asustado. Los ojos de él la espantaron de verdad. No se parecía para nada al Vegeta que ella conocía, desprendía mucho dolor y sufrimiento. Bulma se llevó una mano en la boca. Tenía un ojo amoratado y se sujetaba el brazo con gesto de dolor.

-Lo siento- susurró ella mientras intentaba acariciarle.

-No me toques- le escupió mientras apartaba su brazo bruscamente.

-Vegeta…

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES!- le gritó mientras resbalaban varias lágrimas por su rostro.

Bulma estaba demasiado conmocionada para moverse. Él la agarró por una muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Te hace gracia, ¡eh!- apretó la muñeca de ella hasta hacerle daño pero ella no se debatía porque aún estaba consternada-. ¡Te diviertes cuando te hacen daño, verdad!

-Lo siento- era lo único que podía contestar ella-. ¡Lo siento! Yo no creí…

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Te odio! ¿Lo oyes? ¡TE ODIO! ¡ODIO A LOS DE TU RAZA!

-Lo siento. No sé que es lo que pasa aquí. No sé… porque no puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué te hacen?

Vegeta la miró confundido. Bueno, era culpa suya, pero no del todo. Nunca la había visto comportarse de esa manera. ¿Estaba teniendo… compasión… de él? Esto lo enfureció todavía más. Odiaba la compasión y más a él, al príncipe de la raza superior. La apartó rudamente y giró la cara para no caer en el hechizo de sus ojos.

Como un robot, Bulma bajó de la cama. Solo transcurrieron unos segundos, y el príncipe escuchó un ruido seco que provenía de su lado izquierdo, giró la cabeza para ver que es lo que lo había provocado. Y vio a una Bulma que se acababa de golpear contra el armario. Se volteó hacia él sonriente, le faltaban dos dientes, y le había salido un enorme chichón.

-¿Qué… -preguntó el príncipe asombrado-. ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, loca!?

Ella no se dignó a contestarle, simplemente se cogió del hombro, y lo dobló hacia atrás provocando un espantoso crujido acompañado por un grito de dolor. Se había inutilizado un brazo.

-¿Por…Por qué? ¿Por qué acabas de hacer esa estupidez?

Bulma se subió a la cama y lo abrazó con el brazo bueno, a lo que Vegeta no pudo resistirse.

-Ahora, ya no estás solo- le dijo ella a la oreja-. Ahora sufrimos los dos.

Era el acto más gilipollas que habían hecho nunca por él, pero se sentía tan aliviado. La verdad es que había sido muy hermoso. Sus ojos se agrandaron y empezaron a brillar porque en cualquier momento podía desbordar el torrente de lágrimas que intentaba contener.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y se echó a llorar mientras la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía pero sin hacerle daño.

Con el brazo bueno.

_**Continuará…**_

**Shadir**: No te enfades, mujer! Que era brometa! Pues la verdad es que sí, los capítulos son algo confusos, pero eso se arregla a medida que avanza la historia. Y por lo de cabrona, perdóname si te sentó mal, no fue mi intención, y sí, en mi país es un insulto, pero lo utilizamos muy a menudo como camaradería, como si te dijese, ¡tía! o ¡macho!, ¿sabes?, pero no era mi intención insultarte. De todas formas, gracias por el review.

**HawkAngel XD**¡Ves! Yo soy tardona, pero al final, acabo actualizando, ¿no? xD gracias por ser unas de las pocas que no me meten prisas, en este caso se puede aplicar perfectamente el "más vale tarde que nunca" jeje xD. La verdad es que ahora estoy con lo del selectivo y to eso, y también tengo otros fics que atender como por ejemplo el de Seshrin (publicidad encubierta). Pues na, espero volver a actualizar y pasarme a leer otros fics.

**Sloyla**: ¡Thank you! Me gusta tu review sustancioso jeje. Me ha dado muchos ánimos a la hora de escribir, y sí, tranquilízate que va acabar siendo un VxB (que Goku esté enamorado de ella no quiere decir que Bulma lo está de él) xD. La verdad que es un poco por venganza de Chichi, sí val, lo reconozco, me cae bastante mal, y me parecía divertida un GxBxV (¿Dónde colocamos a Yamcha? n.nU). Así se crea un cuadrángulo amoroso. Jeje xD xaus.

**Simon**: Gracias por el apoyo moral y psicológico que me da recibir reviews cortos pero contundentes. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y sino… ¡mira! Yo hago lo que puedo xD, jeje.

**Rak: **¡EY! No tingues tanta presa pa arribar aixó encara queda uns quants capítols més. Per lo menos hasta el 10 o el 11. Va a ser llargueta la historia. Aixina que "kohai" ajo y agua, com els discos de castellà. Tú, que vols anar massa adelanta, avore que es penses que soc el padre Pio que podía estar en varios puestos a la vega? Sincerament jo no me crec res d´aixo. Pero bé. ¡Hala! Ya tens contestació. Menja merda pringá.

**Kili27:** Tranki, tranki, xfi, no me agobies que de verdad que no puedo más TT.TT. Yatta, aquí tienes el siguiente capi, y tú tranquila, que aunque tarde varios años en terminar esta historia, x mis ovarios que la termino. No voy a decirte que actualizaré pronto xk me he cansado de decir promesas que luego no voy a cumplir. Y el encuentro… no te digo nada xk te lo destriparía todo, xo x el momento están enfadados el uno con el otro, así que…

**Evil bulma saiyan: **Qué justito! Iba a actualizar cuando he visto tu review. No nos pongamos nerviosas, ¡eh! Que yo termino la historia, más tarde o más pronto eso sí que no lo se, pero tranquila que la termino y la continuo y todo. Okay?

A todos, arigatou, xfi envíenme reviews que me alegran mucho el día.

Nos vemos en los bares…


	9. La confesión de Goku

**N/A:** Wow, cuantas cosas que están pasando ya. Si lo llego a saber…

Pues nada. Aquí dejo un…

**RESUMEN:** En anteriores capítulos vimos como un Vegeta, el cual había cambiado sus recuerdos por ser demasiado dolorosos, asesinaba a su padre por despecho y venganza en el justo momento en que los terrícolas atacaban su planeta. Las tropas, lideradas por Bulma, asediaban territorios y los convertían en sus fortalezas. Pero los saiyans eran demasiado fuertes y hubieran podido recuperar estas tierras si su rey no les hubiera refrenado. Una decisión un tanto alocada motivada por unos intensos celos provocados por la visión de la traición de Goku con Bulma. Ahora, Vegeta y Bulma han de enfrentarse a ellos mismos junto a sus recuerdos. Pero ambos también habrán de luchar con sentimientos tan lastimeros y contradictorios que les podrían llevar a su perdición…

**CAPÍTULO 9: LA CONFESIÓN DE GOKU**

_Si amaneciera sin ti  
Yo no sé qué sería de mí  
Hoy la muerte me ha mostrado ya sus cartas  
Y no entiendo la jugada  
Trato de salir   
No quiero admitir  
Mi soledad_

Abrió los ojos pero tenía la vista nublada y un intenso dolor le recorría todo su cuerpo y se intensificaba en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con voz ronca y sin aliento.

El saiyan se incorporó en la cama sujetándose la cabeza por el intenso dolor, y descubrió que su cama estaba recubierta por sangre seca. Esa sangre era suya. Entonces no le dolía la cabeza tan solo por la resaca.

_**Flashback**_

El individuo se dirigió hacia la barra. Detrás de ella, una humana de cabellos dorados atendía a sus compatriotas con absoluta sensualidad. Sí. Esa humana sí que valía la pena. Era salvaje y exótica, pues los saiyans no estaban habituados a colores tan vivos en el pelo ni en los ojos. Además, esa camarera ya se había creado cierta "fama". Y dentro de esa "fama" era MUY buena.

-Ponme una copa preciosa- le sonrió el saiyan con la característica galantería de un viejo verde.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí- le reprendió ella con fingido enfado-. ¿Sabes, Nappa? Me tienes descuidada.

Cuando se inclinó para verter la bebida en su vaso le dio una perfecta visión de su escote con lo que Nappa no pudo evitar ponerse como una moto.

-Oye muñeca- le dijo casi con desesperación-. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos tú y yo… después a mi casa?

Ella lo miró con picardía.

-Bueno… me han dicho que eres un personaje bastante importante en palacio.

-¡Pss! Soy el guardaespaldas del ahora rey- le contestó sin una pizca de modestia.

-Ya veo- y un extraño brillo pasó por los ojos de la joven.

-------------------

El saiyan le quitaba la camisa mientras buscaba a sus esquivos labios. Ella estaba encima de él dejando que le besara el cuello.

-Así que… Hay alguien que le preocupa al rey- entornó los ojos con verdadera repugnancia por el feo y mal amante que la estaba cubriendo de babas.

-Sí- ronroneó-. La reina y su prometida se supone que son las personas que más le interesan. Pero aparte de ellas hay alguien más…

-Y dime- dijo intentando zafarse de sus fuertes brazos-. ¿Tú sabrías decirme cual sería el próximo movimiento de Vegeta?- preguntó así de casualidad-. ¿Y quién es ese "alguien más"?

Nappa dejó de besuquearla.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Lunch?

-Por curiosidad, nada más- soltó ella con desenvoltura.

El saiyan recapacitó un poco antes de hablar.

-Venga- lo animó la mujer-. Te prometo que te lo pagaré con creces.

Como no pudo menospreciar esa mirada coqueta optó por contarle los planes de su superior anhelando llegar al "postre". Y cuando terminó, Lunch sonrió con malicia. De lo que vino después tan solo recordaba un fuerte golpe en la nuca mientras su visión se desvanecía lentamente.

**_Fin Flashback_**

-¡Maldita humana! ¡Me la ha jugado!

-------------------

Goku se separó de ella, dejando que la lágrima corriera por su mejilla. Bulma se la enjugó con el dedo pulgar; con cariño y delicadeza. El saiyan besó la frente de su amiga de la infancia y acarició su espalda al mismo tiempo que la peliazul lo imitaba, acto que hizo aguzar los sentidos de ambos para buscar desesperadamente sus respectivos labios. La levantó en brazos y la posó encima de la mesa arrojando todos los objetos que había a su abasto mientras intentaban quitarse su pesada indumentaria con frenesí.

-¡Para!- lo detuvo ella respirando entrecortadamente-. Para por favor.

Goku se quedó por un instante pensando lo que debía hacer mientras enredaba sus dedos con los azules cabellos. Al fin, decidió retirarse ayudando a Bulma para que se incorporase. Le sonrió decepcionado.

-Supongo que es lo mejor. Entiendo que no estés preparada y esperaré.

Al escucharlo, Bulma rió sin gracia dejando sorprendido a su compañero.

-¿En serio crees que soy virgen?- inquirió-. ¡Por favor! ¡Ya soy mayorcita!

El saiyan apretó los puños entre confundido y enfadado.

-Juro que mataré a quien te lo hizo primero.

-¡No seas machista, estúpido! ¿O es que me vas a decir que tú no lo has hecho con otras?

-¡Pero no es lo mismo!- replicó sin poder reprimir sus celos.

-¡Ah no! Yo te explicaré: si un hombre se acuesta con muchas mujeres es un machote, pero si es la mujer la que se acuesta con varios hombres es una puta, ¿verdad?

Goku suspiró rendido y la abrazó.

-Tal vez a todas esas mujeres sin rostro y sin nombre les haya dado mi cuerpo, pero no mi corazón.

-Yo tampoco.

Y se separó con brusquedad de él.

-------------------

Ayame se debatía entre los fuertes brazos de Yamcha. Las cadenas que le apresaban las manos y los pies le absorbían el ki impidiendo que utilizara su fuerza. ¡Vaya idea había tenido al intentar hacerse pasar por su hermana Karia! ¡Por la prometida del príncipe (ahora rey)! ¡Ahora caía en la cuenta!

Entre tanto el joven la estrujaba más contra su cuerpo con la excusa de no dejarla escapar, aunque en realidad era para hacerla rabiar todavía más.

-¡Suéltame pervertido!- le gritaba enojada-. ¡Eres de lo peor!

-Tranquila nena- le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó levemente-. Ya hemos llegado.

Dos guardias humanos abrieron una puerta que parecía dar a un calabozo. Cuando entraron, Yamcha les hizo un gesto en la cabeza a los guardias para indicarles que les cerraran. Se aseguró de que tenía la situación controlada y la dejó caer en el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso ha dolido!- se quejó la joven.

Yamcha se agachó para estar a su altura y la cogió de la barbilla. Ella, en un acto reflejo apartó la cara todo lo que pudo. El joven rió mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-¿No te ha gustado que te llevara todo el tiempo en volandas?- le preguntó con socarronería-. Como una auténtica "princesita".

Empezó a reírse todavía más fuerte de su propia ocurrencia. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No! ¡No me ha gustado! ¡Es más, aún siento repugnancia cuando recuerdo que me has tocado con tus sucias manos!- escupió en el suelo y lo desafió con sus oscuros ojos de saiyan.

El moreno paró de reírse en seco, y en un arranque de inusitada ira la cogió del pelo obligándola a estirar su frágil y blanco cuello.

-No estás en condiciones de pavonearte, Karia- le susurró amenazadoramente muy cerca de su cara. Dentro de poco tu querido rey vendrá en busca de su amada, caerá en la trampa, dejará el trono en manos de los humanos y lo ejecutarán.

Ella se mofó de él.

-¡Idiota! ¡Vegeta nunca vendrá!

-------------------

-Entonces… ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? Aparte de para querer acostarte conmigo- le preguntó una Bulma con el rencor todavía a flor de piel.

Goku le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice que ella no supo captar y luego se giró para contemplar la habitación. Una casa bastante oscura y lúgubre, perfecta para un mercenario del espacio, que solamente la utilizaba para descansar y traer bonitas compañías.

-¡Dime! ¿Qué piensas hacerme?- preguntó ella con impaciencia-. ¿Me vas a vender a Vegeta? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Qué tienes pensado? Lo que tengas que hacer hazlo ya, porque se me agota la paciencia.

Con un gesto en el dedo, Goku le indicó que se callase.

-Voy a renegar de los míos y a traicionar la confianza que palacio me ha entregado.

Goku se volteó para mirarla a los ojos, pero ella estaba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar. Luego se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza.

-Quiero unirme a los humanos- prosiguió-. Estoy a tu servicio y te seré fiel en todo lo que pueda.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó ella al fin.

-Por ti- finalizó Goku.

-------------------

Vegeta observaba inquisidoramente a los dos enviados que tenía delante suyo. Iban vestidos de forma extraña y ambos eran calvos, aunque uno de ellos… no tenía nariz.

-Bien, bien- empezó a decir el rey recapitulando toda la información-. Así que habéis secuestrado a mi… "prometida" y ahora queréis un intercambio, ¿verdad?

-Así es- afirmó el desnarigado-. Su prometida por nuestra… "amiga".

Krillin le guiñó un ojo exageradamente a su compañero Tenshin para darle a entender que había hecho bien en reservar la información de que Bulma era su comandante. Una enorme gota apareció en la nuca de Tenshinhan.

"_¿Por qué?"_, pensó el joven, _¿por qué me tocó venir con alguien tan idiota como él?"_

El saiyan analizó un rato sus palabras sentado en el trono de la corte real. Entonces les dijo:

-No acepto- fueron las rudas palabras.

Los dos humanos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-Pe… pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó tartamudeando Krillin.

-En primer lugar- contestó el rey con superioridad y con un agradable optimismo que sorprendió a más de uno-, me da igual lo que le pase a esa mujer. Es un matrimonio arreglado así que podéis hacerle lo que queráis.

Tenshin apretó los puños intentando contener su rabia. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan despreciable como él?

-Y en segundo- prosiguió con más autoridad que nunca-, porque no creo que estemos hablando de la misma persona. Ya que la única Karia que conozco se encuentra aquí- giró la cabeza hacia un rincón oscuro y apartado- ¿Verdad, Karia?

Una mujer morena y no de mucha estatura con el pelo negro y corto, vestida de rojo y negro con el típico traje saiyanjin salió de ahí.

-Sí. Yo soy Karia. O lo que queríais hacerle al rey es una trampa, o la mujer que habéis atrapado es una impostora- les dijo con odio.

-Ya habéis oído. ¿Por cierto teníais pensado salir de aquí con vida?- se levantó del trono y ordenó mientras les daba la espalda-. Ejecutadles.

Un grupo de saiyans aparecieron y les rodearon.

-Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad- cerró los ojos para concentrarse-. ¡Vamos Krillin!

-¡MORDEDURA DEL SOL!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Una luz blanca se expandió por toda la sala cegando así a los guardias. Cuando recuperaron la visión, los humanos ya no estaban.

-------------------

¡Estúpidos!– les gritó Bulma a los tres-. ¿Tenéis la cabeza para algo más que para hacer de adorno? ¡Estúpidos! ¡Estúpidos! ¡Estúpidos!- Goku intentaba contenerse la risa a su espalda-. Me voy un momento y casi echáis el plan a perder. ¿Es preciso que os tenga que decir hasta como se debe coger el papel de váter? ¡Estúpidos!

-Lo sentimos mucho, Bulma- dijeron los tres a la vez con la misma cantaleta de siempre-. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero- suspiró la mujer-. Por el bien de todos. ¿Y ahora que hacemos con la saiyan? Llevadme hacia donde está ella.

Yamcha acompañó a Goku y a Bulma a la celda a regañadientes porque aún no aceptaba que viniera Goku, pues podría convertirse en un fuerte rival para conseguir a la joven.

Cuando entraron, la adolescente levantó la cabeza con las fuerzas que la cadena atrapa-ki le dejaba. Al observar a las personas que entraban, Ayame se puso extremadamente roja, tan roja que le salía humito de la cabeza y comenzaba a transpirar.

Yamcha pensó que ese efecto lo había causado él hasta que vio que a quien miraba era a Goku, y que éste le devolvía la mirada con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Ayame-chan?- preguntó el saiyan estupefacto.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A**: Buah! No me matéis por favor TT.TT. Sé que la relación de mayores de Bulma y Vegeta no ha cambiado para nada, y que Goku ka intentado liarse con ella. No me lo recuerden. Sí, sí, ya sé que Goku tiene a Chichi, pero tranquilos! Todo llegará… igual que el encuentro de nuestros dos protagonistas chanchanchanchan.

Ahora al turrón, a contestar reviews.

**HawkAngel XD**: Como siempre, tu review siempre me llega y me da fuerzas para continuar. Eso sí, tarde, jeje XD

**Sloyla**: Jeje Sí! Sí! hay alguien más que odia (aunque yo no diría odiarla) a Chichi, jeje, lo mio tampoco es personal, pero la verdad es que esa obsesión de que Gohan estudie y to' eso. Esa tía está loca! El mundo puede quedar destruido pero su hijo tiene que estudiar. ¡Qué horror de madre! Bueno… esa es una de las razones por la que me cae mal, hay tantas… Pero! Se la necesita para que nazca Gohan, (jo! Por que!). Bueno chica que tu review me deja sin palabras y espero que no te aburras de mi y de mi fic. Y por lo de los dientes no te preocupes que sí, en cuatro años que tiene la niña le vuelven a crecer.

**Shadir**: Weno después de la "reconciliciación" que acabamos de tener, creo que a partir de ahora podremos hablarnos más abiertamente jeje XD. Me pareció bonito describir lo que hizo Bulma aunque bastante… idiota, sí, idiota sería la palabra, pero hermoso a la vez.

**Rak**: . Reich! Massa paraules pa una sola contestació: Ja ho voras! Impacient! Qué eres una impacient! A més, no te la ralles! Xk sas ke tot akba tinguent una explicació, (no em preguntes xk Bulma va fer això xk encara no ho sé). Bo! Mos vegem! Pringà! Qué eres una pringà!

**Kili27**: Gomen!!!!! Sé que no te gusta lo de Goku y encima te hago pasar por esto, xo es que… son cosas fundamentales para la historia. Tranquila k Bulma tan solo quiere a Vegeta, (aunque los dos sean muy orgullosos se quieren) y sí, por desgracia Goku está con Chichi. Y por lo de las otras parejas se intentará. Pero es que me gusta que personajes secundarios tengan un cierto papel relevante. Espero que no me mates por este capítulo. Xaus!

**Simon fuchi notori**: No puedo actualizar más seguido TT.TT Lo siento!!!

**Bulmitavz88**: Oh! Hola lectora nueva! Ya ves aquí estoy actualizando, pero este capítulo es uno de esos que yo les llamo "capítulo marronero". Wei! Espero que en este también me dejes review.

Por lo demás, lo siento por las contestaciones pero es que hoy no estoy nada inspirada. Nos vemos en el próximo y recuerden que volvemos a la infancia de Bulma y Vegeta, ¿qué les pasará ahora? ¿Le contará Vegeta a Bulma lo que le ocurre? Por favor, manden review y lean mi fic. Bueno… o al revés.


End file.
